Human Experiences: Karaoke
by 83Twilighter4life
Summary: The Cullens are trying to give Bella as many Human Experiences as possible in the short time they have. This is what happens when Alice decides on Karaoke for her tribute. My first fanfic so please be gentle in the reviews
1. Dazzling to Sing

**I do not own any of these characters they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is post Eclipse (so if you haven't read eclipse please don't read or be prepared for spoilers ) **

_Bella turned over in her sleep to find herself very much a wake and her personal Greek god looming above her, silently urging her to wake up. She blushed fiercely, as she always did when he was staring at her, his velvet voice filtered into her head as he spoke calmly yet quietly , yet not so quiet that she couldn't hear him of course._

" _Time to get up"_

_She could hear the slight taint of excitement in his voice, she looked to the clock and saw that it read 8:00 am she glowered at Edward the best she could, which only caused him to chuckle slightly at the look on her face, she finally spoke her voice a bit coarse from just waking up. _

" _what has got you so chipper; and why are you waking me up so early on Saturday of all days ?"_

_He just smirked a bit and recoiled as she moved to sit up and he watched her gently before answering _

" _Alice has a surprise planned for you, actually for all of is"_

_She went to say no surprises , but he quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and spoke gently_

" _She's been blocking her mind so I don't know what it is, and she told me that you had to come or she would take you shopping everyday for the next two weeks, and that I couldn't see you"_

_He shuddered at that last part , at the thought of being away from Bella caused him great deal of pain, he slowly removed his hand and chuckled again as he had heard Bella's stomach growl _

"_Breakfast time for the Human" he said_

" _Let me have a human moment first I'll meet you there" _

_She unwillingly threw off her covers, and grabbed her toiletries , as she went to the bathroom, muttering about cheating vampires having unfair advantages of the little human, she then grinned because in a few weeks she wouldn't be human, she took her shower and blow dried her hair and she then dress in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue tank top, with a white button up shirt to cover that, this was Forks, after all not Phoenix. _

_She was making her way downstairs when of course she tripped on the last step, but was easily caught by two strong arms, she blushed and looked up into her love's face, his perfect face , giving her, that favorite crooked grin of his. He chuckled at her _

" _I swear that step is out to get me" _

_He chuckled and lead her to the kitchen and sat her down in a chair and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her, though he made a slight face at it , still not believing she could eat that stuff_

_She finished and before she could even get up to put the bowl in the sink, he had it there and washed already _

" _Are you ready ?" he said _

"_Almost just let me brush my teeth"_

_Bella carefully raced back upstairs thankfully without tripping this time and , she made her way back downstairs without tripping as well._

_Edward led her outside to the Volvo, but she stopped to lock up the house of course, as Charlie was at work for a few hours then was going fishing for the weekend, and wouldn't be back until late Monday night. The ride to the Cullen's house was short as usual with the manic speed in which Edward drove. _

_He was around and opening her door before , and helping her out in that simple blink of an eye_

_They walked inside and Bella gasped_

"_oh lord no" _

_She closed her eyes briefly hoping what she saw was a dream, A huge banner white with brightly colored lettering said Welcome Bella and then underneath that it read to Cullen Karaoke night_

_She popped open her eyes again and frowned slightly, as Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood before, and suddenly Alice was jumping up and down in front of her . She spoke fast but Bella actually understood_

"_Isn't this great Bella I had a vision and this is going to be a lot of fun, and we thought since your going to be changed like us."_

_Bella felt Edward's arms stiffen about her, she knew he had agreed but that he still was sore on the subject, but Alice paid no mind and continued on _

"_We though we could give you a fun human experience." _

_Though she was still bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, then Emmett came forward and hugged Bella tightly she gasped_

"_Emmett still human need to breathe" _

_He let go and they all got settled as Bella just now noticed that the living room had been turned into stage , literally someone had built a wooden stage with a microphone, and a large television was on the back wall which was waiting for a song to be chosen so the lyric was scroll up onto them as each person sang , Bella sighed she knew there was no way out of it , but she muttered again about one day getting people back._

_Rosalie jumped up on the stage and spoke. _

"_Ok here are the rules. There will be three rounds. First round we each sing individual songs, along with the second, then the third round we will sing duets with are respective partners. So first we will draw a name out of the hat.  
_

_Bella hadn't noticed the four hats sitting to the side until now , she was a bit afraid of what the second hat was before, and she was soon to find out_

" _The second hand we will draw a song out and that is the song you must sing, no turning back, not to be someone lenient, one hat has songs sung by females and the other by males, and the duets are in this fourth hat"_

_Then Alice grabbed Bella's hand and speaking at the same time as she began to drag her upstairs to her room._

"_First Bella we have to get dressed properly for this kind of fun"_

_Bella groaned_

_Ten minutes later even after Bella pleaded not to have to wear what she was wearing she was walking down the stairs, she wore a shore white pleaded skirt with a pale blue tank top and her hair was in a half pony-tail while her bangs were swept to the sides, as Alice had given her a bit of make-up. She was flushing a bright red. Edward hearing them return to the room, looked up and gasped slightly at Bella. This only seem to make her turn even redder which Emmett began laughing at , then Edward spoke._

"_Bella you look beautiful " _

_Bella ducked her head as Edward , came and grasped her hand pulling her back to sit back down._

_Alice then jumped back onto the stage and spoke_

" _Now to see who goes first " _

_Bella mumbled "like you don't know" _

_The rest of the family laugh of course hearing her, but Alice stuck her hand into the hat in and pulled out a name and it was ._

**_Review please. this is my first fanfic so please no flames. and haha i'm just now begining to write the next chapter _**


	2. Just like the First time

_**I do not own any of these characters , they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **_

_Bella watched as Alice stuck her hand into the hat , Alice brought her hand up and read the piece of paper _

"_Edward your up " _

_She spoke softly , as Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she smiled as Edward kissed her softly before moving up towards the stage, he stuck his hand into the male's hat for choice of song. He pulled it out and read out loud what it said _

"_First Time, by Life house " _

_He shrugged he had never heard the song but he didn't mind, that's what the lyrics on the screen were for. He flipped through the Cds that were in the holder and pulled it out, then stuck it in the player, he began to sing at the right time. _

_**We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide**_

_As soon as Edward realized the lyrics, he sang rather easily, as his eyes fixated on Bella, the song sang truths about how he felt for her. Bella of course blushed as she watched him, she happen to know the song and sang along with it in her head as Edward sang._

_**Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside**_

_The rest of the family just watched as they found the lyrics as well very fitting , especially when they first met Bella and Edward that is. __**  
**_

_**  
I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

_**  
I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

_Bella's eyes never left him as she had hoped she would go first so she didn't have to follow such an act of any of their singing , singing with vampires wasn't something that only made her feel a bit bad about herself, of course all them would probably sing with the up most perfection. Bella felt she couldn't sing at all.__****_

Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time 

_When the song ended they all clapped and cheered, as Bella kissed Edward gently once he returned to her side. Her eyes then turned back to the stage as Alice had jumped back up on it , as she titled her head and once again took in a breath waiting to see who would be next. Alice stuck her hand inside the hat with all of their names and drew out one_

" _Ok next we have ….._

**Have to wait and see. Who would you guys like to see sing next?  
**


	3. Emmett got it from his mamma

_**I unfortunately do not own any of these chars, because if I did. Well then I wouldn't have to put this disclaimer. **_

_Alice pulled out another name and look of pure delight crossed her pixie like features as she spoke clearly not loudly but loud enough for Bella to hear_

"_Emmett" _

_Bella giggled suddenly, for some reason she couldn't quite picture Emmett singing karaoke, she watched as Emmett took the stage then stuck his hand into the guys hat , as he moved his hand around he titled his head and stuck his tongue out the side, Bella was laughing even harder now, Edward watched her for a moment, then gently took her face in his hands and spoke_

"_Bella breathe" _

_She took in a deep breath , but giggled still slightly as Emmett finally pulled the name of the song out of the hat and his eyes went wide , he glared at Alice_

"_No way " he said " I am not singing that song " _

_Alice laughed " Too bad she said , you have to it's the rule , you know that " _

_Emmett walked over to the cds and flipped through them until he came to the one with the song on it he needed, he grimaced as he put it in the karaoke machine and the words flashed up onto the screen. And he began to sing, well rap was more like it _

Ladies… x3  
Here we go…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it…

Honey lookin good from her head to her toe.  
Beauty overload, body out of control.  
She twenty-four, she could be a model.  
So beautiful, also natural.  
Mommy lookin good from her head to her feet.  
She forty-four, but she still lookin sweet.  
And you can tell her daughter aint even at her peak.  
Cause her mama lookin so hot, packin that heat.  
So be a good girl and thank your mama.  
She make me steamin like a sauna.  
Look out, look out, here she come now.  
Look out, look out, here she come.

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it…

Girl, your beauty is a sensation.  
You sittin in, in a temptation.  
I never knew a girl could shine like a sun.  
You better thank your mama, cause girl, you the one.  
We should have a date of celebration.  
Celebratin god's best creation.  
Girl you got a beautiful vibration.  
Everyday should be your birthday, hun.  
You make the guys all dumb.  
Maybe cause you're blessed with the beautiful buns.  
Maybe cause your beauty keep the dudes on sprung,  
Wonderin just where you got that from

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my mama…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my mama.

Ladies... x7  
Here we go…

If the girl real fine,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She fine just like her mama.

If the girl real pretty,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She pretty like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

If the girl real sexy,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She sexy like her mama.

If the girl real hot,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She hot just like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama, like her mama…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my mama…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my mama.

If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
Make some noise, make some noise.

Ladies… x4 

_Everybody was laughing , but Bella was laughing the hardest due to the fact that during the I got it from my mamma part, Emmett would make his voice go high to sound like a girl. She was beginning to like this karaoke idea._

_Emmett just glared especially at Alice , then at Bella , Edward growled then. Bella had stopped laughing though her cheeks were bright red still from laughing so much, she wiped her tears from her eyes as she spoke._

" _I'm sorry Emmett but that was really funny , I mean if you could of seen yourself"_

"_Oh he can later" _

_Alice grinned evilly _

" _you think we would do something like this and then not tape it" _

_Bella started laughing again, glad she would be able to see it again when she wanted to. Alice jumped back up onto the stage and stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out another name …..? _

_**Ok more reviews please and who would you like to see next, and any song suggestions you would like to hear. Oh and what did you guys think of these last two songs, you think they were good choices. And this song was " I got it from my mamma" by Will I am. **_


	4. Whose Bella's Candyman

**Once again I do not own these characters **

**wonders of muttering about how she should **

_Alice quickly whipped her hand out of the hat and called out the next name _

"_Bella"_

_Bella's laughing ceased and she looked suddenly somber , as she began to wonder if she could make it to the door before they got there, but before she knew it Alice was standing in front of her and pulling her up onto the stage_

"_Now, now Bella that isn't fair no running you have to sing"_

_She held out the hat with the songs in it to towards her, Bella stuck her hand in and pulled out , she read it, and she paled slightly, she now understood the outfit that Alice had her in, she just glared evilly at Alice as she skipped off the stage and took her seat next to Jasper. _

_Bella shuffled of towards the cds and put in the one that she needed to sing she frowned but she began to sing softly at first then she got into it, as the music began to play._

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Sweet, sugar, candyman

Hey, uh  
I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really got me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman   
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Ooh, yeah, yeah  
He took me to the Friday Club at Hollywood & Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)  
The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headlines  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (ooh yeah)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman.

_Edwards mouth dropped watching his sweet innocent Bella dance about the stage in that outfit singing that song, oh he was enjoying it that was for sure, as Jasper could tell easily his emotions and was telling them to Emmett they both started laughing but at the same time they were shocked, as they actually began to listen to Bella. She had quite a voice on her. _

_Rosalie and Alice were happily watching, of course Alice had seen it and told Rosalie what would happen tonight._

Shoo-Doo-bee-do-wee-dop-bop-shoo-be-wow-ba-wow (repeat)  
ba-wow

Hey, yeah  
Oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah ohhhhhhh

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman (Oh!)  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait.

_Bella was dancing about in ways that known of the Cullens knew that she could dance in, she had the moves from the music video down pat. Well at least they knew now what Bella did when they were all busy hunting. Or it was sunny outside. _

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Candyman, candyman  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Candyman, candyman

(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
(Sweet, sugar, candyman)  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
(Sweet, sugar, candy man)  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
(Sweet, sugar)

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, wooo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman

_Her eyes were watching Edward, he was trying to form words at first but then just gave up as she sang. _

Oooh, whoa  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, candyman...

Candyman, candyman  
Candyman, Candyman...

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)  
Jane lost her grip and a down she fell  
(Jane lost her grip and a down she fell)  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
(Squared herself away as she let out a yell)

_The song ended and Bella danced off the stage or tried to at least of course she tripped on the last step, but Edward still in shock wasn't there to catch her and she met the floor. She for some reason found this funny as did the others only when Edward heard the laughter of Bella and his family did he realize she had fallen, then he was at her side helping her up, he sat down and pulled her into his lap _

"_Bella are you ok, I'm sorry I was just , wow you can sing" _

_Bella flushed a bright shade of red_

" _not as well as you guys"_

_She ducked her head and Edward lifted her chin_

"_No, Bella that is just it you sing better then us, when we watch the video of this you will see" _

_Suddenly Emmett was laughing again as he just now remembered that they got Bella falling on camera, Emmett was thinking that part, Edward growled at him , Bella was suddenly blushing, and Jasper looked at her a brief moment before laughing he was sensible enough though to say it in his thoughts, Edward blinked_

"_Did I miss something? " _

_Jasper and Bella spoke at the same time_

"_NO!!" _

_Alice just laughed as she walked back onto the stage well more like dancing in her case, as she stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out the next name_

_Next is …_

**Well there's chapter four if anybody has any song suggestions let me know, I do have songs pre planned but I am willing to change if I get anything that might make the story more fun or interesting. Love all reviews virtual cookies to those that do. **


	5. Jasper's Angel of Mercy

**(A/N : Once again, I do not own anything ) **

Alice pulled her hand out quickly and smiled softly as she read the name.

"Jasper"

She said it simple but sweet.

Jasper then rose from his seat and made his way towards the stage, he climbed up each step easily. Walking in two strides to the hat with the songs in it, he stuck his hand in. He slowly pulled his hand out, and he smiled seeing the song. At least it is one I know he thought.

He then proceeded to the music and flipped easily through the discs until he found the one he was searching for. He lifted it out and slid it into the player and when the music started he turned his eyes and thoughts to Alice only.

Jasper's voice was truly the best it was soft and simple yet powerful even in its quietness, it seem to echo through out.

_Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
Where did you read my story?  
Pulled from the papers  
Desperate and hardened  
seeking a moment every fix_

All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now  
All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A tragedy I fear

Edward was quick to block out Jaspers thoughts. Not that they were graphic or anything he just felt those thoughts and feelings were private. He knew that Alice and Jasper's relationship wasn't one that was full of public displays.

Bella watched in awe as Jasper sang. His words she knew were for Alice. Though she chuckled in her head slightly at the part about how did you find me, because she was thinking about how Alice was a psychic. Though she didn't laugh out loud she knew how important expressing how you felt for someone was.

Even Rose and Emmett for once were thinking loving thoughts about one another. Edward of course was grateful for this. Edward turned his head to Bella and smiled at her. He loved just watching her emotions play across her face, his angel. That is what Bella was to him. His Angel of Mercy as well.   
_  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you_

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa

Before just the daylight  
Come and i stand by  
Waiting to catch the quickest plane  
Flying to nowhere  
Is better than somewhere  
That's where I've been and nothing's changed

Bella finally turned her head and saw Edward watching her, she of course started to blush. It didn't make her feel uncomfortable as it more along the lines, it made her feel self conscience. She still couldn't quite place her finger on why he would want to be with someone so well plain and un-extraordinary.

Edward didn't even notice when Carlisle and Esme walked into the room and stood at the back of it and just watched. Then Carlisle's thoughts hit Edward

"_Edward mind if we join in the singing__" _

Edward turned his head sharply and looked to him and he just nodded, slightly irritated that he was interrupted from watching his lovely Bella. Bella followed his gaze and she smiled and waved gently to Esme and Carlisle. She then turned her head back towards Jasper and smiled as she listened, she hummed along in her head.  
_  
All I wanted to say  
All I wanted to do  
Is fall apart now_

_All I wanted to feel  
I wanted to love  
Its all my fault now  
A Tragedy for sure_

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

Whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa

I'm so lost in you  
A tragedy seemed to be over now  
A tragedy it seemed to be

Angel of Mercy  
How did you find me?  
How did you pick me up again?  
Angel of Mercy  
How did you move me?  
Why am I on my feet again?  
And I see you

whoa  
I feel you  
Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh Whoa  
I feel you  
Oh, Oh, Oh 

As the song came to and end. Bella began clapping and she spoke softly she didn't have to speak very loudly with the room full of Vampires. Bella was actually begning to like this idea, now that she had already sang once she felt confident for when she had to go again.

"Jasper that was amazing"

She was certain that if Jasper could blush he would, though he gave her a polite nod and Thank You. He went straight to Alice and kissed her gently on the lips, before sitting back down. As Alice danced her way back up to the stage, she spoke to Carlisle and Esme.

"Don't worry I've already added your names to the respective hats, I saw you guys would be joining us." 

They just smiled and nodded as Alice stuck her hand into the name's hat once more and spun her hand around absent-mindedly, before pulling out the next name she spoke

"Oh and we might be having some visitors later" she was sure to keep her mind blocked from Edward. " Don't worry there not friends, but their not enemies either"

Bella wondered who that could be. Seeing as that she said not enemies she didn't have to worry about werewolves though Jacob was still gone. She frown slightly then smiled again as she shot a greatful glance to Jasper and blushed slightly. She forgot about his power sometimes and her emotions sometimes were all over the place she tried to keep them pretty well decent when around him, but as they would tell her. She is only human. For now she thought, she would be changed in two weeks. She knew each of the Cullens had something planned to give her some last human experiences. Alice was the first to give hers she was glad for once it wasn't shopping. She shook her head as Alice was about to read the next name.

She then pulled her hand up and looked at the paper and she smiled

Next we have …..

**(A/N Well there you guys go that's the next chapter sorry been busy with work wasn't unable to update for a couple of days. Review please and any song suggestions will be helpful) **


	6. Maybe Rosalie

**Of course I do not own any of these characters just make them do some strange things once in a while **

Alice took her time in studying the name upon the slip of paper first. Teasing and taunting until finally Edward spoke.

"Just tell us Alice"

Alice glared yet giggled as she spoke

"Rosalie"

Rosalie stood up and glided towards the stage and then up the steps. With a natural ease she slid her delicate looking hand into the hat marked girl songs and reached her hand into it. She swirled her hand a bit then pulled up a slip of paper she read the name of the artist and the song name and she smiled. It was a song she knew at least for that. Then again there were not too many songs that her family didn't know by heart. Having an eternity did have some advantages.

She moved to the music and began to flip through it and she grinned once finding the song she needed. She slid it easily into the player she closed her eyes a moment and took an unnecessary breath before she let her voice fill the air

_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

Bella was in shock she knew them being vampires would give them such wonderful voices but Rosalie's voice was so angel like she didn't realized she wasn't breathing for that moment until she started to feel dizzy and Edward whispered to her.

"Bella breathe"

She took in a breath and let the air fill her longs as she spoke quietly though she knew all would hear her

"Such a beautiful sound"

She turned her head to see the others they were all watching Rosalie and listening to the lyrics, Bella then did the same._  
_

_Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

_I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south _

_And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe_

Jasper had moved to slide his arms around Alice's waist and he smiled as he swayed gently with her as he stood behind her, Bella caught the gentle movement from out of the corner of her eye and she smiled.

She slowly slid her hand over and slid it into Edwards giving it a gentle squeeze, yet she didn't look at him she just listened to the words and the song. 

_One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

Carlilse and Esme stood smiling as they listened to Rosalie sing. They actually coudln't wait until the second round as they had not been there to hear Bella sing the first. They thought this was a great Idea. Each person or couple if they so choose giving Bella some last minute human experiences. Carlisle and Esme had something planned for her as well. Though what was a suprise they hadn't even told Edward what it was and they even kept their minds off it when he was around. They had a feeling Alice might know. Well her gift of seeing the future, but thankful she had not said anything to them or Bella about it. _  
_  
_I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe_

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

Maybe, love maybe

The song came to an end and Bella clapped and cheered. Though they still weren't best friends Rosalie had at least began to slowly acknowledge Bella. She still wished Bella would change her mind and remain human, though she was doing her best to understand why Bella was choosing such a fate. Though it was hard. She gave Bella a smile as she turned to Emmett.

Emmett was smiling and clapping as well, as he moved and kissed Rosalie deeply pulling away slightly he spoke though loud enough so everyone would hear, including Bella.

"Not maybe, definitely"

Of course of

"Awe's"

Emmett just chuckle and helped Rosalie off the stage, as Alice danced back on she stuck her hand into the name hat and began to swirl her hand around. Bella know was bouncing in her seat slightly as she waited to see who would be next. They were only three people left. Alice herself. Then Carlisle and Esme.

Alice was drawing the name out of the hat when the doorbell rang. Edward let out of soft growl. Carlisle shot Edward a warning look that said behave. Bella looked at him and then, everyone turned towards it Bella's face was full of curiosity wondering if these were the guests that Alice spoke of earlier. Alice set the hat down and danced towards the door opening it to reveal.

**Haha cliffy sorry it took so long to post a chapter haven't been feeling well and work and all that good stuff. Don't worry I'm writing the next chapter soon as I post this and I'm going to post it right away so you guy's can have two chapters. **

**One request Reviews please and suggestions for songs **


	7. Lauren Bites the Dust

**Don't own them or the series they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Lucky woman. **

Alice practically skipped to the door and opened it. Bella was shocked for a moment as she smiled gently to the group that was standing there, Alice gestured for them to enter and Bella was actually the first to speak.

"Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric how did you know what we were doing"

Lauren just smirked as she spoke for the group

"Alice invited us, is that a problem"

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm before she did anything drastic, she glared nobody spoke to her future sister that way, but Alice finally spoke.

"I am so glad you guys could all come. I thought since this would be the last time we saw each other, with all of us going off to different colleges. That we would have a little karaoke party"

They all nodded easily then Bella smiled gratefully towards Alice. Granted she wished Mike would realize they would only be friends and she wasn't really the best of friends with Jessica and Lauren, but she was thankful she would have a chance to say goodbye. They all did befriend her when she first moved here well all but Lauren. Mike and Angela had stood by her in her zombie stage and for that she would always be grateful. She finally spoke.

"That's great well Alice I assume has already added your names to the hat so she was about to draw everyone have a seat."

She sat back down next to Edward keeping her hand in his as she turned to see Alice already back on the stage swirling her hand around in the hat she pulled out the next name and spoke it quickly.

" Lauren"

Lauren stood and smirked as she moved to pick a song but Alice stopped her.

"Actually we kind of turned it into the game you have to draw the from the girls hat and whatever song you draw you have to sing"

"Lauren frowned but stuck her hand into the girls hat and pulled out a song she blanched at first as she wasn't much of fan of this type of music but went to look for the song in the music. Once she found it she placed it into the player as she turned towards the screen as it wasn't a song she really knew and she began to sing.

_Bite the dust  
Trust me, anything you can do  
I can do better than you  
Bite the dust  
Some things really impossible  
You're no exception to rules  
Bite the dust  
How many times I gotta tell you?  
He don't even see you  
Bite the dust  
You see, I'm really helping you  
I'm keeping you from looking a fool  
She's got a plan to have my man  
She's going to have to deal with me_

Bella suppressed a laugh as she listened to the lyrics and just rolled her eyes. Lauren didn't noticed her eyes were on Edward. Alice and Rosalie were openly laughing not at Lauren's singing she actually good sing quite well, but at the song she had to sing. Jasper held an amused expression upon his features as Emmett just look slightly lost as he knew the song as he was secretly a fan of the PCD or Pussycat Dolls. _  
_  
_Ooh, sugar I got him  
I got 20/20 vision  
I can see that you want my man  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
'Cause it's my job  
To make you understand  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
Try to make a move  
And I'm on him like 5-0  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
So you can go  
'Cause I got him  
Got him  
_  
_Bite the dust  
Big girl, I really hope  
You get the message I'm trying to convey  
Bite the dust  
'Cause you're pushing me to the edge  
And I ain't got time to play_

Mike was too busy watching Bella to notice Lauren. Though Tyler and Eric were watching her and were actually enthralled as she sang and danced on the stage. Angela and Ben watched politely as they both agreed that she had a great voice.

Edward was just glaring then he turned to Bella who was still busy trying not to laugh and he kissed her full on the lips. Letting go of his so called boundaries partially to prove a point and the other part to just throw Bella of guard.

Which it did she of course was still at first then she kissed him back fully once she realized he had dropped his guard for a brief time he only stopped kissing her when he realized she needed to breathe she gasped slightly one in surprise and two to gulp in the needed air.

Alice and Rosalie were laughing know and Emmett finally having caught on spoke.

"Wow Edward if we knew that's all it took to break your boundaries we would of done this ages ago."

Edward whipped his head around and glared at Emmett who was now laughing along with Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were fighting laughter though they smiled at their children's antics. They frowned slightly at Lauren's inability to realize that Edward would never be hers but agreed as well she sang nicely.

_  
Bite the dust  
How many times I gotta tell you?  
He's where he wants to be  
Bite the dust  
Keep on, act like you didn't know  
My hands going to do the talking today  
She's got a plan to have my man  
She's going to have to deal with me_

Ooh, sugar I got him  
I got 20/20 vision  
I can see that you want my man  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
'Cause it's my job  
To make you understand  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
Try to make a move  
And I'm on him like 5-0  
Ooh, sugar I got him[Bite The Dust lyrics on you can go  
'Cause I got him  
Lauren continued to sing her song though she glared when Edward kissed Bella as she heard the others comments to him and smirked so little miss Bella couldn't get Edward to make a move on her. Too bad he wasn't her boyfriend cause she would have been able too. She was too busy watching the others to notice the look of disgust that passed of Edwards face and Bella start to giggle again.

She looked her head then but the look was gone as apparently Edward whispered something to Bella and she glared openly at Lauren of course the vampires heard what Edward said and they glared as well. She just smirked and continued to sing.

_Got him_

Ooh  
Ooh  
Yeaahhh  
Give it up  
Give it up (Oh)  
Give it up  
Give, give, give it up

Ooh I know what she wants  
Ooh I know  
My man  
She's got a plan to have my man  
She's going to have to deal with me

Lauren realized the song was coming to an end she finally chanced a look at Jessica, Jessica was too busy watching Edward with a look of horror on her face especially after a kiss like that her thoughts were filled with things of she doesn't deserve him and so forth the normal thing so this didn't effect Edward. __

Ooh, sugar I got him  
I got 20/20 vision  
I can see that you want my man  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
'Cause it's my job  
To make you understand  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
Try to make a move  
And I'm on him like 5-0  
Ooh, sugar I got him  
So you can go  
'Cause I got him  
Got him

Bite the dust  
I got 20/20 vision  
I can see that you want my man  
Bite the dust  
'Cause it's my job  
To make you understand  
Bite the dust  
Try to make a move  
And I'm on him like 5-0  
Bite the dust  
So you can go  
'Cause I got him  
Got him

Your other girl bites the dust  
(Yeah)  
Your other girl bites the dust  
(Yeah)  
Your other girl bites the dust  
(Yeah)  
Your other girl bites the dust  
(Yeah) 

Everyone clapped when the song ended. They were clapping for Lauren's singing ability and for the fact she was done singing that stupid song. Alice giggled as she jumped back up onto the stage and stuck her hand into the hat as she looked at everyone and smiled but she spoke first

" As I said to Lauren when she started this sort of a game where you pick your song from a hat and boys don't worry, she speaking to Tyler, Mike, and Ben, there is a hat full of songs that guy's sing."

Alice put her hand in the hat and was swirling her hand around, at this time Emmett spoke up

"Oh don't think your safe just because guy's sing the songs doesn't mean there not horrible he visibly shudder at the thought of the last song he had to sing"

Alice laughed and then pulled out the next name

"Alright next up we have"

**Haha another cliffy who would you all like to see go next. And of course any song suggestions are helpful. Love ya all and thank you all for reading. Just need more reviews. **_  
_


	8. whose the girl all the bad guys want

**A/n well if I owned any of these people I sure wouldn't tell you. Hehe anyway they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Alice laughed as she spoke

"Eric"

Eric visibly gulped but he figured what the hell its not like he would be seeing these people anytime soon. He slowly made his way towards the stage as he walked up he nearly tripped which caused everyone to laugh he blushed a radiant red almost as bad as Bella did when she tripped but not quite. He smoothed out his shirt as if it was wrinkled as he stuck his hand into the hat for the guys and swirled his hand around and pulled out a song he looked at it and smiled he thought it would be perfect as its how he saw Bella.

Reminded though that Eric saw things well differently than others so he found the disc and put it into the music player and he began his song.

8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waiting  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!

Cause she is watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

Bella's face was bright shade of red a shade its never been before as Eric looked right at her as he sang.

Edward was doing his best not to kill him or throw up for that matter for the thoughts in his head were well not very clean. 

It's like a bad movie  
She is looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,

Lauren and Jessica just gaped and tried to cover the ears as his voice was a bit grated and well not quite right as it cracked several times. This only caused Jasper and Emmett to start laughing like hyenas. It was a good thing that neither of them needed to breathe

Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like agent orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never no that its me!

Cause she is watching wrestling  
Creaming over tough guys  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

Bella was suddenly laughing and so was Edward , actually everyone was even Alice and Rosalie, despite the looks of disgusts on their face.

They glared at Jasper as he was trying to calm his self down as he knew he was sending out the giggles to everyone (**a/n sorry just thought that was funny sending out the giggles**). Finally he calmed enough that the rest stopped laughing well at least not laughing so much.

Bella was praying for the song to end as she had now covered her face with her hands and was burying it into Edward's chest. Rosalie looked even slightly green like she was going to be sick.

She likes them with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Driving in a trans-am  
Does a mullet make a man?  
It's like a bad movie  
She is looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watching wrestling  
Trying to be a tough guy  
Listening to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got is a moped, moped, moped...

Eric had closed his eyes as he was singing so he didn't notice their looks but he knew the song was ending soon so he gave it's best which caused him to sing louder which only made it that much worse. 

It's like a bad movie  
She is looking through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screaming "someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want.

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(there she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want

The song finally had ended thank the lord . He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him like he was some perverted psycho. Which he was confused by though he spoke in that shy nerdy voice

" Ok whose next and Bella I did that song for you"

This caused Emmett and Jasper to start laughing again along with Alice and Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme just kind of stood their still in a bit of state of shock over what that boy just sung.

Edward was glaring and if looks could kill Eric would be dead. Jessica and Lauren were glaring at Bella still trying to figure out why all the guy's like her. Mike and Tyler were high-fiving Eric a

Ben and Angela just smiled politely though Angela was still giving Eric weird looks as she squeezed Ben's hand a bit tighter.

Alice still giggling dance her way back onto the stage as she spoke

"Well that was .. Well that was different"

She placed her hand into the hat and swirled about, at this time Mike got up and moved to sit on the other side of Bella and he spoke to her

"Bella I want you to know that I've always liked you, from day one and always will and I am going to miss you when we leave for different school's"

Bella just kind of stared at him blankly for a moment as Edward tightened his grip around her waist a bit tighter and growled lowly Bella heard him but mike wouldn't but she spoke her voice shaky.

"umm. Thanks Mike I think you're a good friend and hope you do well in school."

She wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say it didn't help that Jasper kept sending her waves of giggles and she was giggling throughout the whole sentence, she shot him a glare and he stopped and looked down ashamed.

Alice cleared her throat again to get everyone's attention.

"eh-hem, would you guys like to know who is going to sing next"

Bella and Edward turned their head's to look at Alice along with everyone else she pulled out the next name and read it.

"Next we have ……

**A/N ok sorry this one is short but I heard this song on the way home from work and I had to get it in there I promise to get more dialogue into the story soon. Especially when Jessica and Mike sing. Just needed to use this song thought it was funny **

**Thank you guy's for the reviews keep them coming they are helpful. **


	9. Mikes white and nerdy and Angela is tell

**Well here we go again: I do not own these characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Ok now that's over own to the next chapter.**

Everyone had quieted down finally then again Alice was glaring, yes she was short, but seeing her glare you would settle down as well. She smiled once she realized they were all paying attention to her she spoke the next name.

"Mike"

Everyone blanched slightly as he made his way onto the stage and Alice held out the hat for him to choose a song. As he swirled his hand about the others watched and in Edwards case he listened to his thoughts

"Finally Bella will be mine once she hears me sing"

A smirk crept upon his lips as he was just now bringing his hand out of the hat to read the slip of paper. Edward growled lightly and tightened his hold upon Bella hearing such a thing, though suddenly he smiled as he saw Mike's reaction to the song he would be singing.

Bella noticed the sudden change in mood then again she was rather aware of Edward's movements and expressions she spoke gently.

"Edward what is it " it was a mere whisper but she know he would hear

"Just watch and listen" he spoke gently. So she turned her head to look at Mike as he glared at the piece of paper like it was some kind of joke. He closed his eyes and then opened them again to make sure he had read correctly, unfortunately, he had.

Mike stomped over to the music and fuming he flipped to find the song he had pulled out to sing. He heard Emmett speak.

"I told you I tried to warn you , but you guys never listen to me."

Jasper was laughing at Emmett's little tantrum as were the rest of the people when he realized this, Emmett got quiet and just waited for mike to put the song in and sing.

Mike grudgely took the microphone as he hit the play button and began to sing.

_They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy_

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy

I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy  


Mike was pissed beyond belief as he had to sing this song, of course Bella was laughing at him, everyone was. Even Jessica and Lauren found it funny they were laughing. Bella was being reminded to breathe by Edward , her face was beat red from laughing. Carlisle and Esme just kind of stared at him though he could tell they wanted to laugh as well, but being adults they wouldn't.

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy_

First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawkings in my library  


_  
My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon(in part)  


Bella had calmed down some but that last first had her laughing again , which caused Jasper to laugh as well, which of course once again Jasper sent everyone the giggles and they were laughing as well. Jasper realized this quickly and calmed himself which allowed the others to calm down. Well expect Bella she was coughing she was laughing so hard, but in time she calmed her self down to a few giggles that would escape here and there.

_They see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy_

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy.

I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy

Mike just glared at everyone as he was thankful the song was coming towards the end so he continued to sing. _  
_  
_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy_

I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
_Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L_

I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need a code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog (yo)  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky

I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Im Whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard was  
"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear

Esme couldn't even take it anymore she started to giggle which set off Bella again, which caused the chain reaction to happen then went Jasper then went everybody else. Then Alice said loud enough for all to hear over mike's horrific singing voice.

"I'm videotaping this as well"

Which caused everyone to laugh anymore, they all looked to the Stage as Mike's voice cracked at hearing that during the song he had a look of horror plastered over his baby face features.

_They see me strollin', they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy_

Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy  
  
_I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy_

Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy 

Mike glared as she threw the microphone down and he stormed off the stage and towards the door as he turned around

" You people , I'll show you all one day"

He then just stormed out of the Cullen's house they heard his car starting up and then him speeding off everyone was deathly quiet until Bella Giggled again.

They all laughed, while they were still laughing. Alice managed to make it back up onto the stage. She stuck her hand into the hat and she pulled out the next name. Ok next we have.

Angela.

Angela flushed red but she made her way up the steps onto the stage, she took a deep breathe and then stuck her hand into the hat, she pulled out the next song she was going to sing and she smiled she knew the song. Partially because she loved the movie. She moved to the music and flipped through the compact discs to find the one she needed finding it she threw it into the player, she picked up the microphone that mike threw down and began to sing once the song started.

_And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.   
There's no way I can ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't want to be free.  
I'm stayin',  
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, you're gonna love me.  
Ooh, you're gonna love me.  
_  
_And I am telling you  
I'm not going,  
Even though the rough times are showing.  
There's just no way,  
There's no way.  
We're part of the same place.  
We're part of the same time.  
We both share the same blood.  
We both have the same mind.  
And time and time we have so much to share._

Everyone was quiet and despite Angela's quiet nature she sang wonderfully and the song she kept her eyes on Ben the whole time, well most of the time she had chanced a look at the other's but noticed that all were focused on their boyfriend or girlfriends well expect Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and Eric. They all watched her with their mouths hanging open surprised that someone so shy had such a wonderful singing voice._  
_

_No, no, no,  
No, no, no,  
I'm not wakin' up tomorrow mornin'  
And findin' that there's nobody there.   
Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way. _

Bella was just looking deep into Edward's eyes as she mouthed the words as they played the words were how she felt. She wanted Edward to know that she wasn't going to be running and screaming. Jasper and Alice just stared into each other eyes, as did Emmett and Rosalie, along with Esme and Carlisle.

They all finally put their attention on Angela as the song was coming to an end, as it finished they just all smiled for a moment. _  
_  
_Please don't go  
Away from me  
Stay with me, stay with me _

_Stay, stay and hold me  
Stay, stay and hold me  
Oh please stay and hold me  
miss me  
Try and miss me  
Try and miss me  
Oh i know, i know, i know you care_

Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.   
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,   
There's no way I will.

And I am telling you  
I'm not going.  
You're the best man I'll ever know.  
There's no way I could ever, ever go,  
No, no, no, no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
Oh, I'm not livin' without you,  
I'm not livin' without you.  
I don't wanna be free.  
I'm stayin',   
I'm stayin',  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me.  
Oh, yeah, you're gonna love me,  
Yes, you are, love me,   
Ooh, ooh, ooh, love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,  
Love me,   
Love me.  
You're gonna love me. 

Then they all started clapping Bella was the first to speak.

"Angela that was wonderful you sing beautifully, you should do it more often"

"Thank you Bella, and actually my scholarship that I got was for singing, that's why I'm going to Washington State." She said softly

Nobody knew about the scholarship until now and they all congratulated her on such an accomplishment. Esme and Carlisle came over and Esme spoke for them both

"Angela that is wonderful news dear and you deserve it"

She didn't hug her but smiled at her with that motherly smile of hers. Alice cleared her throat as she had made her way back onto the stage and was sticking her hand into the hat and began to swirl over the names.

"Ok next we have…..

**A/N : ok there you guys go two in one I know shocker I just couldn't stop typing. Yes so anyway reviews and more song suggestions and thanks for the white and nerdy suggestion it was helpful. **


	10. Alice is Hot and Carlisle likes What?

**Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did but don't so yeah. **

Alice was bouncing slightly as she read the next name off to sing

" Yea Its me" Alice danced around with delight as she moved to draw a song out of the hat with ease she did , she just briefly glanced at the paper. She then moved to the music and flipped through the discs with a practiced ease as granted they were hers. She pulled out the disc and put it into the player, she grabbed the microphone and began to sing her song.

Bella laughed slightly as she knew the song, matter of fact Edward had caught her dancing and singing to the song in her room a few nights before, but she laughed and so did Edward now as he looked to the Bella with that crooked grin of his.

Alice glared at them as she didn't like them laughing during her singing

Edward just shook his head at her but smiled at Alice as she then smiled as she nodded understanding washing over her features as she sang.

_You're so good to me Baby, Baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby

Bella inclined her head a bit to the left to look at Jasper.

Jasper kept his eyes completely on Alice and he smiled as he watched her. The look in his eyes was the same look he held when Bella, Edward, and Alice had returned from Italy a few months ago.   
Edward turned his head to follow Bella's gaze as he saw her smile and looked at Jasper a brief moment, but then turned his attention back towards his Angel.

Edward still couldn't believe she choose him that she loved him, was going to marry him. This caused a bigger smile to cross his features as he thought about it, he brought a hand up and like the first time outside of the gym he let his hand slide down her cheek.

Bella looked at him and she flushed slightly but she turned her eyes back towards Alice.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  


_You make me wanna scream_

You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby

Esme held that motherly look upon her face as she watched Jasper watch Alice. She was so glad they were happy, and she took Carlisle's hand and smiled up at him. Carlisle smiled back down to her. He gently brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He was happy that his children and his wife were happy. That was all he could every hope for.

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
_I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me_

Angela and Ben just watched holding hands. They couldn't quite understand that depth of love that each couple held for each other because there love was to that level yet. Yes they cared deeply for one another and finally had told each other "I love you" for the first time, just a few nights ago.

Tyler was quiet though as he watched Alice then again beginning inhumanely beautiful tended to get people to look at you.

Eric just watched as well.

Jessica was busy watching Edward and Bella as well, though she wished Edward was hers. She couldn't deny what she saw when they looked at one another. 

Lauren smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, as she would glare anytime she looked at Bella and Edward together and holding hands. Her thoughts were not that pretty either.

" He will be mine by the end of the night "

Edward didn't notice, for once as he was focused solely upon the angel that sat beside him.

Rosalie and Emmett were watching Alice yet talking to each other softly. Suddenly a loud yelp was heard as Rosalie had smacked Emmett upside the head. He had decided to tell her that he thought Avril Lavigne was hot.

Everyone laughed as they looked at him, Alice glared once again as her song came to an end she smiled though.

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby  
You're so good to me Baby, Baby _

She bowed as they all clapped , She then put the microphone down and danced over to the hat with the names. Sticking her hand in she swirled it around a bit as she spoke

"Thank you, thank you all" Alice giggled

" Now lets see who is next."

She pulled her hand out and spoke, as she read the paper.

"We have Carlisle !"

Carlisle let go of Esme's hand and made his way to the stage. He smiled slightly wary at Alice as she held the hat with the songs in it for guys to him. As she held a creepy like smile, Bella was even slightly wary. One it was smile that she always saw when Alice wanted to take her shopping. Alice danced off the stage and Carlisle pulled out his song.

He read the paper as he was walking towards the music and he stopped half way there, cause he heard Alice giggle and then Edward laughed. He had read Alice's mind and saw what song Carlisle would be singing. He knew the rules and his own children even his wife would make him pay if he tried to get out of it.

He sighed in a bit of defeat as he moved to the music and flipped through the discs until he came upon the one he needed, as he certainly didn't want it. He pulled it out and slid it into the player grabbing the microphone he began his song.

_Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black_

_Carlisle had made his voice go high for the girl part in the beginning where they talk. _

_Esme had slapped her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing though one could see it in her eyes. _

_Bella had done the same as Esme, slapping her hand over her mouth, to keep from laughing out loud. _

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice of course had no problem with openly laughing and they did. Especially when the rap part started.  
_

_  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
'cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horny  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me 'cause you aint that average groupie_

I've seen them dancin'  
To hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat, Wet, got it goin like a turbo vet

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

So fellas (yeah) fellas (yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like 'em round and big  
And when I'm throwing a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm acting like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH  
I aint talking bout playboy  
'cause silicone parts were made for toys  
I wann 'em real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  


_Eric and Tyler finally joined in the laughter along with Ben. Jessica, Lauren, and Angela looked in shock._

Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cuss or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Till the break of dawn  
Baby Got it goin on  
A lot of pimps won't like this song  
'cause them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
'cause I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

_Esme finally couldn't hold it in anymore and she started laughing which caused Bella to laugh finally out loud as well. _

_Jessica and the rest hesitantly giggled at first, then finally they all were laughing with tears coming out their eyes. In thanks part to Jasper. He sent out a wave of giggles to people. Which in turn hit Carlisle so he was trying not to laugh and sing at the same time. _

_Jasper realized what was happening and did his best to calm down himself so Carlisle could finish the song without falling into a fit of hysterical laughter._

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

_Carlisle was praying this song was going to end soon. As with his accent the rap was rather hard to do, well with the fact that his children and their friends were laughing at him. Then realized his own wife was laughing out loud now. His thoughts were about getting even. Edward was laughing to hard to even realize the things that Carlisle was thinking about doing to his Volvo. _

__

So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role  
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
'cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to diss  
'cause his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back  
Baby got back  
Little in the middle but she got much back (x4)

The song finally coming to a close was helpful as Carlisle if he could blush would have been in embarrassment. He quickly got of the stage as a laughing Alice as she stepped back on speaking.

" Well there we have it folks the unique rap styling of our towns most prominent doctor. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle glared at her then as he thought about burning all her clothes Edward heard that thought and shot Alice a warning glare that Carlisle wasn't happy. She saw it and then quickly stuck her hand into the hat and spoke as she swirled her hand around and pulled out the next name.

" Next we have …."

**There you guys go Chapter 10. Reviews please. Oh yeah the first song was Hot by Avril Lavigne and the second song was Baby got back by Sir Mixalot**


	11. Jessica

**Disclaimer: Well once again I was turned by Stephanie to own this lot so umm yeah its not mine its hers **

Alice pulled her hand out of the hat with a new slip of a paper containing a new name with a fluid motion of her hand.

She spoke the same way she moved yet there was that bit of exuberant vibrant cheeriness in her voice. "Jessica"

Jessica was a bit fearful after seeing what happened to Mike, and what Carlisle had to sing as well.

The look on Alice's face did nothing to calm his nerves as she held out the hat for her to draw a song. Hesitantly she stuck her hand in and swirled it about before pulling our a song and artist she took a look at it.

A smirk began to dance upon her features.

Bella looked to Edward and frowned a look of horror was on his face. She spoke softly to him

"Edward what is wrong?"

He just shook his head and mouthed watch to her

Jessica had just now put the song into the player and turned around her eyes landing on Edward with an ease.

Bella cringed as she heard the opening music she knew the song, and she then frowned as Jessica began to sing obviously to Edward.

_What you gonna do, baby  
What you gonna do  
What you gonna do, baby  
What you gonna do_

I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby

The only good thing Bella could think of was that Jessica sounded like a cat in a dryer ( **a/n: no I've never heard this but it sounds bad just by reading it who would put a pure fluffy kitten in a dryer**)

Edward was cringing as well Jessica's voice was annoying to his super hearing, he took a quickly look around, and noticed that most of his family was cringing as well.

Bella blatantly glared up at Jessica.

Lauren was smirking as she just enjoyed anything that had do with Bella not being happy. 

_I know that you want me  
You know that you need me  
So why you wanna play these games with me  
It's not just a lie  
I see it in your eyes  
So what do you wanna do, gonna do, baby_

I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby (What you gonna do)

Bella took a chance and looked at the others of course Lauren was smirking, she just turned her head and titled her head towards Alice, as she got a good look at Jasper's face it was slightly paler than normal.

Jasper was trying to not get sick at such waves of lust rolled of Jessica, he was doing his best to think of others things. For lust was not an emotion he wished to send out onto anyone.

Alice was rubbing his back gently trying to keep him calm and was shooting daggers at Jessica.

_What you gonna do, baby, baby  
What you gonna do, baby  
Tell me what you gonna do_

I'm not gonna lie  
I feel something inside  
When you're next to me, baby  
It feels real good  
  
_  
Just like I knew it would (just like I knew it would)  
So what you gonna do, it's all on you_  
_  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby (I know you want me, baby)  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby (tell me what you gonna do)  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby, (What you gonna do)_

If Jessica was paying any attention at all to Alice she would be rather afraid. Though no luck would come to Bella that day as Jessica's attention was slowly upon Edward ,unfortunately, she just sat back and pouted slightly. Once in a while she would bring a hand up to rub her ear as if that could make Jessica sound any better.

_If you want my love, let me know (let me know)  
If you need me boy, let it show  
'Cause when it comes to my love, I got to know (I got toknow)  
Tell me what you gonna do_

I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby (I know you want me, baby)  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby (tell me what you gonna do)  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby (I'm right here for you)  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby (tell me what you gonna do)

Finally to everyone's relief the song was almost over, just one more minute or so. Even less actually.

_I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby  
I know you want me, baby  
Like I want you, baby  
So tell me what you gonna do, baby, baby, baby_

When the song ended Jessica made her way off stage and stopped in front of Bella and Edward. She spoke in a sickly sweet and obviously annoying voice.

"Edward that was for you"

Edward if possible turned a slight shade of green, as he was doing his best not to rest. He glared at Alice as this was her idea, to invite these others.

Alice quickly jumped back up onto the stage and stuck her hand in and just as quickly pulled her hand back out as she was anxious to hear anyone sing next she spoke in soft voice though everyone heard her.

"Esme"

Esme slowly made her ascent up the stairs onto the stage, with the same grace that all the Cullens/Hales had she stuck her hand into the hat that Alice held out for her. Alice's look was a lot more relaxed, then it was with Jessica's.

Esme slid her hand back out seeing the song, she glared at Alice

Alice giggled as she danced off the stage back to Jasper her eyes a light with a new found fun.

Esme if possible would blush as she found the disc and put the music in.

The music started and Esme began.

As the beginning notes began to float out into the air over them. A look of embarrassment flashed over Edwards face, he turned to Bella.

The red color of her blush was slowly creeping its way into her face.

_When the rumba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Carlisle put his face in his hands. Only a few nights ago. Edward and Bella had come to see him in his office, they wanted to discuss some final preparations for her change. Edward was too focused on Bella to hear Esme or Carlisle's thoughts. Esme was well dancing or more like giving Carlisle a strip tease to this song.

_  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
  
Sway me, Make me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me 

Alice and Jasper was giggling as they knew what had happened they were home, but Emmett and Rosalie were confused as they hadn't been home they had been on a hunting trip. 

_You have a way with me_

Sway with me  
Sway  
  
_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak_

Jasper leaned over and whispered the story to Emmett and Rosalie. Edward growled softly because he heard them of course but couldn't say anything as they were across the room. Well with the others there Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, and Ben there he couldn't quite say he heard.

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Rosalie started laughing and so did Emmett, as he looked over at Bella and saw her red face. Seeing as this always made him laugh, he laughed harder.

Bella put her face in her hands to try and cover it, this only caused them to laugh more. She was only thankful that the song was almost over.

_  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now  
_

Esme finished her song. She slowly got down from the stage as she walked back Alice she spoke only so those with vampire hearing would hear her. Alice your dead

Alice froze as she walked, fear was actually upon her face. Carlisle wasn't that bad angry, but Esme, well she was down right scary.

Edward was laughing now and had whispered to Bella what Esme had said to her, and she slowly lowered her hands as she looked up to the stage to see.

Alice shakily stuck her hand into the hat and swirled around for a name there weren't that many left, but she regained some composure before she spoke and she put on that cheerful yet not annoying voice.

"Next we have …. 

**a/n ok there we go reviews please. I would really like more than two reviews too. Please any suggestions are welcome I am working on the grammar I swear I am. Song suggestions are always helpful because I am kind of stuck on what to use for Tyler and Ben so any ideas would be welcome. Thanks for reading. **


	12. Gaurdian Angel Ben Tyler Rockstar

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, So wish I did and ooo everyone check out the IMDB website and type in Twilight the date has been moved to 2008 instead of 2010. YEAH !!!!!!**

Alice quickly pulled out the next name and considering there are only two people left it to sing for this round Alice's enthusiasm grew as she said the next name

"Ben"

She smiled softly though as she watched him make his way up onto the stage. He nervously stuck his hand into the hat with the songs in it and pulled one out quickly, he looked at it and just nodded, It was a song he knew but he was nervous.

Angela smiled at him encouragingly, he smiled back to her softly.

He turned his attention to the music and flipped through the discs until he came upon the one he needed.

Edward smiled softly and leaned over and whispered to Bella softly, granted his siblings could hear him, but the others wouldn't.

"This song let say it speaks about how I feel about you"

Bella smiled up at him as she turned her attention upon Ben.

Ben spoke softly

"Angela this is for you" Ben Blushed.

Angela blushed as well as she nodded.

The music started, he picked up the microphone, then he began to sing.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Bella tuned her ears into the lyrics of the song. She had actually never heard this song before, but she thought the band was familiar.

She smiled and looked at Edward as Ben sang.

A few tears slid down her face, of course they were in joy.

Edward leaned over and kissed the tears away gently

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

Lauren glared blatantly at the obvious display of affection that Edward was showing to Bella. Jessica was glaring as well.

Angela was swaying gently to the music as it was one of her favorite songs.

Carlisle and Esme just listened softly to the song. Esme was still a bit angry from the song she had to sing, and would glare over at Alice occasionally but she would always revert her attention back to Ben with a motherly and friendly smile._  
_  
_Because you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away   
Because I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay  
_

Emmett was snickering as he noticed Esme glares at Alice. Rosalie looked slightly bored as well Ben wasn't that bad of a singer and the song was kind of romantic. So she had nothing to laugh at.

Jasper had closed his eyes. All the emotions and the fact that there were five extra humans in the house was getting to him.

Edward snapped his head to Alice suddenly and nodded towards Jasper.

Alice looked to Jasper then as she had been watching Ben. She whispered softly to Jasper.

"Why don't you run out to the store real quick and pick up some more soda and juice and have a quick hunt."

He nodded and stood quietly and made his way out the door.

Alice then turned her attention back to Ben as she looked around the room. She thought her idea so far was the best.

Edward suddenly snorted hearing that thought.

Bella looked up at him and he just shook his head, not much but enough for her to notice. Most humans wouldn't have noticed the small movement but Bella was rather quite used to small movements that the Cullens used between one another.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

The song finally came to end and everyone clapped. Ben blushed softly and made his way towards Angela and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed a deep scarlet. Well Ben and Angela were not ones for public displays of affection.

Alice skipped back up onto the stage and stuck her hand in and for dramatic effect, prolonged pulling out the last name but she did eventually.

"Tyler"

Tyler nervously arose from his seat and made his way towards the stage, Just because he was the last singer right now. It didn't mean there was only one song left. Oh no Alice had filled the hat to the brim with thousands. Ok maybe not thousands but a lot of songs.

He stuck his hand in, and swirled it about and pulled out the slip of paper. He at least new the song so he wasn't too upset and it wasn't as bad as Mike's song was.

He flipped through the discs coming to the one with his song. He picked it up and stuck it into the player and turned to face everyone, while picking up the microphone. He whispered half heartedly to his self of course all of the Cullen's heard him, but he didn't know that.

The music started and so did he.

_I'm through with standin' in line  
To clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be  
(Tell me what you want)_

I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough   
For ten plus me  
(Yea, So what you need)

Everyone slightly cringed because he was way off beat and kept messing up the words.

Bella giggled slightly as she thought the song was a bit entertaining. Though granted she couldn't quite figure out how he could mess up the words when they were right there in front of him.

Everyone else was laughing as well though not as much as they did as with Mike, but enough to make Tyler blush as he continued to sing. _  
_  
_I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet  
--(Been there done that)--_

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)  
Matter of a fact the only ones not laughing were Carlisle and Esme, as they just politely watched.

Granted Edward knew better as well he could read minds and they were laughing as well but in their minds. It kind of crept him out as he looked to his adoptive parents and rose a perfect brow.

They just rose a brow back, he shrugged then his attention back to Tyler

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And well...

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar

Jasper had not returned his eyes were rather light in color now to almost like a light honey instead of a dark topaz.

Alice kissed him as he returned to his seat next to her. Edward nodded a thank-you to him. Jasper whispered back a your welcome. He wasn't going to be the one to ruin one of Bella's human experiences. Like he ruined her 18th birthday party.

Edward glared at him, as well Edward can read minds. Jasper ducked his head. They had all agreed upon not thinking a bout or even mentioning her 18th party especially to Bella.

For one Bella always got this look on her face and would wrap her arms around her mid section and almost begin to hyperventilate. Edward was get moody because of the guilt he felt which would drive Jasper crazy. As well a suicidal vampire wasn't very much fun. _  
_  
_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free  
(I'll have the quesadilla, on the house)_

I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me  
(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

Emmett and Rose were laughing. Rosalie finally feeling entertained as he got the words wrong still. Her thoughts were along the lines of how daft can this boy be. _  
_  
_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars and  
Live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blonde hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of   
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Bella had noticed the exchange between Jasper the and Edward though and looked at Edward questioningly. He leaned down and whispered and said only one word " Hunting."

She just nodded and was grateful he went as well. She giggled though suddenly as Tyler was now attempting to dance along with the song as he was really getting into it. Which of course made it even worse for him.

Jessica and Lauren were laughing openly at Tyler. Angela was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock especially when Tyler began to dance. She slapped her free hand over her eyes. Praying if she couldn't see it then it wouldn't really be happening. __

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills  
From a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of  
Today's who's who  
They'll get you anything  
with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a  
Drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  


They were all laughing openly now even Esme and Carlisle. Tyler put the microphone down and walked off the stage when the song ended with his head held high like he was proud of what he had just down. He sat down next to Lauren and spoke.

"That was for you babe"

Lauren cringed, while Jessica laughed.

Alice danced back onto the stage she took all the names except for Mike's since he left so suddenly and through them all back into the hat. Her voice was exuberant as she spoke.

"Alright round two, and Jasper went to the store to purchase for drinks for everyone."

As soon as this was said everyone except the Cullen's and Bella got up.

Bella wasn't about to leave Edwards side especially with Lauren and Jessica there. Edward spoke to her.

"Bella are you not thirsty?"

She shot back with ease

"Why are you?"

She was teasing him of course the Cullen's laugh, but Edward frowned.

"Bella not now please"

She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest and with an exasperated sigh she spoke

"I would like a coke"

She smiled at him sweetly, though it was cute to Edward. So he got up and went to get her a Coke.

He was quick a bout it as he was afraid that Lauren and Jessica might try and kidnap him or delay him some how. So he quickly grabbed the coke and brought it back to Bella

Bella was laughing as she just loved to see him squirm. It was a definite turn of tables for once.

Edward glared and whispered

" Please don't make me go in there again especially with those two"

"Aww is poor Eddie scared" She giggled again and he glared

"No I am not Isabella"

She glared back then she smiled it was her own fault he hated being called Eddie just as much as she hated Isabella.

The others had now returned and sat down, and Alice cleared her throat to get their attention.

" Alright first up for round two we will have"

This was all be said as she swirled her hand around in the hat she pulled out a slip of paper

" Ok it is ….."

**A/n ok there we go round 1 is complete. Review please and suggestions welcome. Especially song suggestions. **


	13. Author's Note 1 sorry

**Here is the list of songs from the First Round**

**Edward: First Time by Lifehouse**

**Emmett: I got it from my Mamma by Will. I. Am.**

**Bella: Candyman by Christina Aguilera**

**Jasper: Mercy by One Republic**

**Rosalie: Maybe by Kelly Clarkson**

**Lauren: Bite the Dust by Pussycat Dolls**

**Eric: The Girl All the Bad Guys want by Bowling for Soup**

**Mike: White and Nerdy by Weird Al**

**Angela: And I'm Telling You by Jennifer Hudson**

**Alice: Hot by Avril Lavigne**

**Carlisle: I Like Big Butts by Sir Mixalot**

**Esme: Sway by Pussycat Dolls**

**Jessica: Baby by unknown**

**Ben: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Tyler: Rockstar by Nickleback **

**Round two is on the way. **


	14. Emmett's So Much and Edward's Saved

**DISCLAIMER: the characters of this story are not in anyway owned by me. I just make them sing ridiculous songs. **

Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Eric had all been talking when they heard Alice jump onto the stage and ask who was ready for round two. They all stood and Angela spoke for them

"Actually Alice us four have to get going, we're really sorry."

Alice frowned slightly but nodded in understanding.

Angela then moved towards Bella and gave her a hug as she spoke. " I will call you later alright."

Bella nodded and spoke as well. "Alright Angela, and you guys enjoy the rest of your summer."

The four left, as the Esme walked them too the door, while Alice grumbled as she picked out the four names for the hat, getting their names out and throwing them away, she then smiled.

"Alright now who is ready for round two" Alice spoke excitedly again as she peered at her family including Bella, and to the two remaining guests Jessica and Lauren.

Jessica and Lauren just smirked as this round they were going to go all out for it and prove once and for all that Bella wasn't the best choice for Edward.

Everyone nodded their agreement for round two and Alice stuck her hand into the hat and pulled out the first name.

"First we have Emmett." Alice laughed evilly one could call it as Emmett sulked up onto the stage.

Emmett stuff his hand fast into the hat and pulled out a song quickly praying to god it wouldn't be rap. He personally would quit if it was.

He looked down at the paper and sighed with a bit of relief, as he smiled.

He happened to like this song. It was from one of his favorite artists. He moved towards the discs and flipped through the album of music until he came onto the disc he needed. With a gentle flick he pulled out the disc and slid it into the player. Then turned to look at the screen.

He then began to sing. As the lyrics came upon the screen.

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need  
The butterflies in my stomach   
They could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want  
I've got a hard time saying this  
So I'll sing it in a song_

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself   
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one 

Edward suddenly cringed as well the song was a good song but Emmett's visions in his mind of him and Rosalie becoming one. Well that is just something that a brother wants to see about his siblings.

Bella titled her head as she listened to the lyrics she thought they were beautiful. She could tell that Emmett was actually enjoying this song.

_How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?   
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt 

Jessica and Lauren listened contently for now though their thoughts were elsewhere and hoping they would get a song they could dedicate to Edward.

Edward would of known this if he wasn't to busy washing the bad scenes out of his mind. He smiled down at Bella as she laughed softly at him, she knew by his face the thoughts Emmett must have been possessing.

Alice held a evil glint in her eye as she snuck a glance to Jessica and Lauren. She smirked as she looked to Jasper. Jasper knew what was going to happen as well Alice actually told him. She couldn't wait until they were both done singing their songs, but for now she would just have to wait. Until their turns came up, that was fun part of this. As she didn't know when this was going to happen because drawing a name wasn't a decided thing. Whatever name came out was the name the person was going to say.

_Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I'm right next to you   
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down_

Well, I'm ready  
Well, I'm ready  
I am ready  
To run away with you  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
To run away with me 

Esme and Carlisle caught the look on Alice's face and they looked at one another. They knew Alice could go a little overboard sometimes, but they prayed no one could hurt.  
_  
Pack your things we can leave today  
Pack your things we can leave today  
Say our goodbyes and get on the train  
Say goodbye  
Just you and I in the sweet unknown  
We can just call each other our home_

If I had to choose a way to die  
It'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face

How does it feel?

The song came to an end and everyone clapped politely and cheered. Bella even whistled, then of course she blushed realizing what she did.

Edward and the others laughed as she blushed a bright red, she grumbled something about a stupid shiny Volvo owner.

By this time Alice had already danced back up onto the stage and was sticking her hand into the hat. She pulled out the next name.

"Next we have Edward."

Edward kissed Bella's forehead and then made his way up onto the stage like the Greek god he was.

He stuck his hand into the hat with songs and pulled out the next song he smirked. He knew Emmett would know the song at least. He moved to the discs and flipped through them, he grabbed the one he needed. He stuck in the player and waited for a second.

When the lyrics came up he began to sing, granted he already knew the song so he didn't need the lyrics. He just turned to Bella and smiled as he sang.

_I am unbreakable but it looks like I could sometime soon  
And you are unreachable about as possible as me touching the moon_

I am unraveling unbearably empty  
and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me.

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Whoa, now I'm content with my breathe 'cause I'm alive  


Edward knew this might remind her of her trip to Italy that's what it reminded him off. He was trying to convey to her that she had saved him of course, not bring up him leaving her. Her eyes glowed though as she watched him.

Bella was thinking of Italy yes, but she wasn't thinking of how he left, thank god. She smiled as she watched him as he sang and sway gently to the music. Small tears were beginning to form around her eyes.

Oddly enough it was Rosalie that came over to her and hugged her gently. They still weren't the best of friends. Rosalie was trying though and though she couldn't fully understand why Bella was giving up her humanity she was trying to.

Bella blinked slightly shocked but she hugged Rosalie as well back and smiled. Edward was beaming as he was glad they were at least being civil and nice to one another. Well Bella was usually nice, but he knew what he meant.

_And this is the epitome of everything you see in the movies  
And this world is a time bomb ticking and I think I can stop it if you help me._

I am unraveling unbearably empty and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me.

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life

Whoa, now I'm content with my breathe 'cause I'm alive

My faith will never rust  
No longer to prone bust  
Oh finally I believe...

Emmett smiled at Rosalie with encouragement. He was also glad that Rose was making an effort as well he of course thought Bella was the best little sister ever.

Carlisle and Esme were shocked at first as well, though they got over it quicker and went back to watching Edward.

Alice of course wasn't surprised by this, Jasper wasn't either, they just held to one another easily as they listened to Edward, knowing his song was coming to an end. 

_You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breathe_

Jessica and Lauren were confused by the shocked expressions and of course jealousy suddenly soared them both when Rosalie went to Bella and hugged her, they both thought it should be them. Edward was to busy focusing on Bella to hear anyone's thoughts really. __

You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breathe  
'cause I'm alive

'cause I'm alive... 

He put down the microphone and moved to Bella quickly, Rosalie released her over to Edward and moved back towards Emmett, hugging to him gently.

Edward kissed away Bella's tears and hugged her as he spoke.

" Don't cry my love, please"

Bella sniffled but spoke. " I'm not sad Edward just happy." she exclaimed.

Alice had danced her way back onto the stage, and was swirling her hand around into the hat as she pulled out the next name.

" We have…."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise to try and make the next one longer. The songs I'm picking now are not necessarily what fit's the character's I just happen to like them . The first song was called So Much and it was by The Spill Canvas. The second that Edward sang was Saved by The Spill Canvas as well. Oh and everyone should check out the sung Lullaby by them. **


	15. Carlisle Can't Touch what? Bella Shivers

**DISCLAIMER: As we mentioned before I don't own it. **

Alice giggled excitedly as she pulled out the next name and spoke.

"Carlisle you are up." She kept her mind blank as she wanted this to be a surprise for everyone.

Edward gave her a look and Alice just winked. As she skipped off the stage to her seat next to Jasper.

Carlisle then stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out his song. He glared at the paper and began to swear under his breath, of course Esme heard him and frowned as she scolded him.

"Carlisle your language there are children present." Esme's voice was soft yet stern, and Carlisle ducked his head sheepishly.

He turned to the discs and flipped through them until he came onto the one he wanted throwing it forcefully into the player. He picked up the microphone as he took a deep unnecessary breath before humiliating himself some more.

Edward was trying very hard not laugh but it wasn't working especially when the opening beats of the song came on and Carlisle began to sing.

_Can't touch this   
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this _

My, my, my, my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
Feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known  
as such  
And this is a beat uh you can't touch

Esme clapped her hand over her mouth though one could tell by her eyes that she was smiling. Then she let a small giggle escape, which caused Bella to start and then for Rosalie to start. Pretty much a giant laughing chain reaction started.

Jasper was grabbing his sides as he was doubled over with Emmett as well.   
_  
I told you homeboy, can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know,  
can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man, can't touch this   
Yo let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't touch this_

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat as she laughed. She looked like an evil little fairy at the moment but it was funny. Bella was holding onto to Edward as they laughed.

_Fresh new kicks and pants   
You got it like that now you know wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on  
Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh they can't touch _  
_  
Yo I told you, can't touch this  
Why you standing there man, can't touch this  
Yo sound the bell school is in sucker_

_can't touch this   
_

Jessica and Lauren were laughing as well, but not as hard as the others. Well one they thought it weird and couldn't understand why the family found it that funny. Then again they didn't know they were being videotaped.

_Give me a song or rhythm  
Making no sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
So now they know  
You talk about the Hammer when you're talking 'bout a show  
That's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape to learn  
What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit  
_

_That's word because you know  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down!  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!_

Go with the flow it is said  
If you can't move to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air   
Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair  
This is it for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Now move slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump 

Edward was laughing still but he had calmed down some as he just watched Bella enjoy herself, as she was still laughing. Esme had came over to sit down next to her and they were laughing together.

Carlisle glared at his children and wife. He included Bella in his children part of course. He expected the laughing from them but from Esme, he felt betrayed. Granted he knew when he watched the tape that he would be laughing as well.

_Bump bump bump yeah, you can't touch this  
Look man, can't touch this  
You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't,can't touch this  
Ring the bell school's back in, break it down!   
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!_

Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Break it down!   
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Stop! Hammer time!

_Every time you see me, that Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this  
With others makin' records that just don't hit  
I toured around the world from London to The Bay   
It's Hammer go Hammer MC Hammer Yo Hammer and the rest can go and play _

Everyone had pretty much stopped laughing know well a few giggles would escape someone at some point in time as the song came to a close.

_Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Can't touch this  
Yea, Can't touch this  
I told you, can't touch this  
Too hype can't touch this  
Get me outta here, you can't touch this_.

Carlisle glared as he practically through the microphone down and was about to say he quit when he remembered the duet round next. Oh he couldn't wait and Alice had said to wait because Bella was going to do something interesting shortly.

Bella couldn't help herself as Carlisle walked by she spoke.

"That was lovely homey"

She started laughing again, actually her words were gasped out as she had started to giggle again.

The rest of the Cullens were laughing again. Now they couldn't believe Bella said that to Carlisle.

Carlisle just glared at Bella and she went silent , as she turned her attention to Alice.

Alice was already up onto the stage as she was pulling out the next name.

"Bella"

Alice beamed as she couldn't wait for Bella to sing this next song, it was good song for her that is why of course. Nothing humorous about it.

Bella gulped but made her way upon onto the stage as she watched her step so she wouldn't trip. Miraculously she didn't as she stuck her hand in the hat with songs and pulled out the song she was going to sing. She smiled seeing it as she moved to the discs and began to flip through them quickly. She found the disc quickly and then popped it in as she picked up the microphone as she turned her eyes onto Edward.

She began to sing with ease Her voice carrying with sweet sound like an angel calling. Well that's how Edward heard it.

_Don't know how you do it  
Like there's nothing to it  
You just look my way  
I lose my composure  
Don't know what to say  
I'm overwhelmed, you smile, I melt_

Edward paid no mind to anyone as he listened to his personal angel sing. Everyone thought it was cute. Well Everyone that is expect Jessica and Lauren.

_Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver_

_I love the way your whisper  
Slowly, softly lingers  
In my ear  
You move a little lower  
The world starts spinning slower  
Then it disappears  
Your lips so close, we kiss almost  
Just barely touch, but that's enough  
To make me_

Jessica and Lauren both glared and rolled their eyes. Their thoughts along the same line of hoping they would be next so they could show Edward that he belonged with them. Well they each thought that separately of course. 

_  
Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver_

Jasper had this dopey look on his face as he kissed Alice's cheek, the love that was coming off of Edward and Bella was getting to him.

_It shakes me  
How you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver, Shiver_

Shiver, tremble, I never  
No I never once felt so much  
It shakes me how you take me  
Deeper then I've ever been  
It's to the core, under my skin I  
Shiver

I shiver 

The song ended and Bella smile at Edward as she set the microphone down and moved to him with ease, Edward kissed Bella gently and softly yet he pressed the boundaries gently, but Bella behaved and stayed stilled. Not really wanting to explain why Edward was pushing her away in front of Lauren and Jessica, no reason to give them any ammunition or the wrong idea for that matter.

Alice cleared her throat to break up the two as she was already back up on the stage as she stuck her hand in as she looked at everyone she pulled out the next name.

"Next we have…."

**There you fans go sorry its short. Its somewhat a filler in a sense for the next chapter. That is where the real fun begins. Review please. **


End file.
